Forever
by Adigium21
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Parvati sabe que Harry estará con ella por siempre; él mismo se lo prometió. Así es como debe ser...


**Notas de autor:**

¡Hola a todas y todos!

Bueno, este fic debía haber estado listo hace bastante tiempo, pero resulta que al señorito Adigium se le ocurrió tener un bloqueo de escritor (cosa que nunca me había pasado) gracias a la cruel vida y la infame universidad. Sí, vale, seguía traduciendo, pero no es lo mismo.

Es por eso que salió de mi imaginación algo tan reducido y, no sé, bastante diferente a lo que siempre hago.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Si así fuera, la historia terminaría sin tanto sufrimiento... O tal vez terminaría con más dolor, considerando las cosas que escribo...

**Pareja:** Harry Potter & Parvati Patil (_grupo 5_)

Bueno, ya, disfruten (espero)...

* * *

**Forever**

Entro al Gran Comedor. Puedo sentir cómo mis piernas me responden a medias; los nervios pueden más que mi serenidad. Todos los alumnos de la escuela se encuentran aquí, todos me observan. Siento cómo sus pesadas miradas intentan distraerme, pero nada puede hacerlo. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti. Para el chico que me enamoró, que lo sigue haciendo cada día. Tú estás en el centro del salón, con una hermosa túnica de gala. Al voltear, me ves y sonríes. No puedo evitar imitar el gesto.

Continúo mi camino hacia ti. Estiras la mano cuando estoy a punto de tropezarme con la falda de mi vestido; lo lamento, me vuelvo una tonta cuando me miras. Tomas mi mano y me estrechas entre tus brazos. La música comienza a sonar. Todos los demás se ponen en parejas y comienzan a bailar. Me despego un poco de ti para mirarte una vez más. Vuelves a sonreír y susurras a mi oído.

—Te ves muy bonita, Parvati.

Me siento en las nubes por tus palabras. Me inclino también y te susurro:

—Tú estás muy guapo, Harry.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la melodía. Este es mi sueño hecho realidad. Después del fiasco de cuarto año, pensé que nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de ser tu pareja de baile. Pero lo soy, y puedo sentir la envidia de las demás chicas. Ellas desearían estar en mi lugar, pero yo no lo cambio por nada. Bailamos una tras otra canción, sin descansar. Es extraño, no me siento cansada. Al contrario, me siento extasiada, completa, perfecta.

¿Qué me has hecho, Harry Potter? ¿Qué has hecho de mi autocontrol? Cuando estoy contigo, estoy completamente indefensa, pero sé que nada me pasará. No mientras esté junto a ti. Te detienes un momento y me miras a los ojos.

—¿Podríamos ir a sentarnos un momento, Parvati? —dices—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Asiento y me dirijo a la mesa más cercana, tomándote de la mano. Me siento y tú te sientas junto a mí. Tomas mi mano entre las tuyas y la aprietas con cariño.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —pregunto.

—Parvati, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo —dices. Contengo la respiración—. Es algo que ha estado carcomiéndome el alma desde hace un tiempo, y necesito expresarlo porque, de otro modo, creo que moriré.

No puedo creérmelo. ¿Acaso tú…?

—Parvati… —continúas—, te quiero. Siempre lo he hecho. El baile de cuarto año fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Y desearía volver atrás y corregir mis errores contigo, pero no puedo hacerlo. Por eso organicé este baile, para enmendarlo.

—Pero pensé que querías a Ginny Weasley —digo, sin poder creérmelo.

—No, no podría quererla. Es como mi hermana. Eres tú a quien quiero, a quien siempre he querido. ¿Tú me quieres también? Por favor, dime que sí. No podría resistir que me rechazaras.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja y dejo que la respuesta brote natural de mis labios.

—Por supuesto que te quiero; siempre lo he hecho. Es más, siempre te he amado. Desde que entramos a Hogwarts he deseado estar contigo. Nunca creí llegar a tener la oportunidad.

Imitas mi sonrisa y me acercas a tu cuerpo. Me abrazas de una manera que nadie me había abrazado; tanto cariño y amor parece imposible de encontrar.

—Seremos muy felices juntos, Parvati. Te lo prometo. Estaremos juntos por siempre. —Y sellas tu promesa con un beso.

Por siempre.

o—o—o—o—o

Por siempre.

Eso dijeron los medimagos. Parvati quedará en esa sala por siempre.

La tortura que sufrió durante la batalla de Hogwarts causó demasiado daño a su sistema, y provocó que quedara en una especie de coma, del que no es factible que salga. A pesar de todo, recibe bastantes visitas al día. Sus padres y su hermana están casi todo el día en el hospital, y sus compañeros y amigos le llevan regalos y fotografías.

Uno de esos amigos es Harry Potter. Harry, que se siente culpable por lo que le pasó a Parvati. Harry, que desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. Harry, que le pide perdón a Parvati porque sabe, debido a los estudios que le han hecho en los últimos diez años, que la mujer sueña cada día con estar junto a él. Harry sabe que los sueños de Parvati están muy alejados de la realidad, porque él jamás la amó. Jamás pensó en que existía la oportunidad.

Y ahora Harry se pregunta si, al amarla, habría podido salvarla. Se pregunta por los "y si hubiera", pero sabe tan bien como todos que eso no le ayuda. Una lágrima viaja por su mejilla y cae al suelo. El hombre besa el dorso de su mano y se pone de pie. Se dirige a la puerta y da una última mirada hacia el lecho, antes de partir.

_Por siempre._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Parece que no me gusta ver a mis personajes felices, ¿verdad? Creo que debo trabajar en ello…

**Adigium21**


End file.
